JTeens: Love in the Air
by StellaMagic
Summary: The J-Teens have located the Air Key, and it belongs to Colleen's best friend, Chrissie. Ice always had a crush on her, but he finds a rival in Hsi Wu, causing a rift between them. Can they put aside their rivalry long enough to save Chrissie from Baldro?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: Finding Air**

A week has passed since they have gone to Kansas. Cody is now a part of the J-Teens. He and the rest of them are at Angus's shop, anxiously waiting for the location of the final key.

"This is it, Guys," Colleen said, "The location of the Air Key."

"The Final Key to be found," Drago said.

Uncle and Angus were brewing up the magic window.

"Quill of mallard," Uncle said.

"Check," Angus said as he passed the ingredient to him.

"One more thing. Powdered hawk talons."

"Check."

"One more thing. Powdered Monarch wings."

"Check."

"And one more thing: the final ingredient to help locate the Air Key: Feather of Swan."

"Check."

The Magic Window pops up and shows a Celtic cross with a swan on it.

"There's the key," Colleen said, "It looks familiar."

Then, it shows a summer camp that is beneath a mountain.

"It's at a Summer Camp?" Drago questioned.

"And the keeper of the Key is…" says Ice.

The window shows a plain looking teen girl with long black hair, blue eyes, glasses, a white shirt, and light blue shorts.

"Chrissie!" Colleen and Ice both yelled out.

"Chrissie? You mean that girl you are best friends with?" Uncle asked.

"Yeah," Colleen said, "We've been best friends since we were kids. Now she's the goblins' next target!"

"Any idea where that camp is?" Drago said.

"She emailed me when summer started," Colleen said, "She's at a science camp at Green Valley."

"We better get over there fast," Cody said, "With this being the final key, Baldro will be more determined than ever."

Hsi Wu was too busy paying attention to Chrissie to listen.

"Something wrong, Unc?" Drago asked.

"Colleen never told me she had such a cute best friend," Hsi Wu replied, "She'll be..."

"The next girl to turn you down?" Drago said jokingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Return of the Shadowkhan**

Colleen and the J-Teens were already on their way to Green Valley, which is only a 38 mile drive. Captain Black was driving them in the van. Drago and Hsi Wu were already in human form while Ice was looking out the window. He was thinking about Chrissie and how they use to hang out together as kids. He has had a crush on her since 4th grade.

"You okay, Ice?" Colleen asked, "You haven't said much since we left."

"I was just thinkin', Col," he answered, "Do you think Chrissie will remember me after three years?"

"Still like her?" Colleen asked with a devious look and smile.

"Well…I…uh," he stuttered.

"Ice, we've been friends since we were kids," Colleen said, "Of course Chrissie will remember you."

Hsi Wu was overhearing this and is not to happy to hear he may have competition in his latest pursuit.

"It looks like I have some competition," Hsi said to Drago, "I'll have to work hard to win Chrissie over."

"Unc, you are not seriously gonna try to steal this girl away from Ice, are you?" Drago asked with concern, "Ice is our friend. Besides, you don't even know this girl yet."

"I don't have to know her, Nephew," Hsi Wu said, "A girl of true beauty deserves to have the Sky Demon in her presence."

"Well it was that same attitude that got you banished by the Eight Immortals when you fell for the charm of He Xiangu and allowed yourself to be trapped by Philosopher Han's flute, remember?"

"Why did your dad have to tell you about that?" Hsi Wu asked embarrassingly.

"Besides, we have bigger things to worry about, like getting Chrissie to safety before Baldro and his thugs catch up with us."

Meanwhile, in the ruins of Old San Fran, Baldro, Illry, and Mump were talking with their unhappy leader, making the Goblin Trio quiver with fear.

"So far, you three have failed me three times!" he said furiously, "The J-Teens have already collected three keys are on their way to the fourth!"

"We will try to get all four keys, Sire," Baldro said, "Just give us another chance!"

"Please!" Illry begged, "Don't hurt us for our failures!"

"We'll do our best!" Mump said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Froggo said with disdain, "Luckily, I have a spell that will allow to tap into any magic I want, even magic outside Irish origin."

"How will this help us, Great Froggo?" Illry asked.

"It will allow me to provide some profession, more experienced help for you three."

Suddenly, their shadows began to grow and take on shape. Then, ninjas with red eyes came out, scaring the trio.

"The Shadowkhan?" Baldro asked in bewilderment, "But how?"

"The spell allows me to tap into magical frequency no matter how faint," Froggo said "I can summon the Shadowkhan by tapping into the frequency of Tarakudo with just a thought. Shadowkhan, accompany my servants to the location of the fourth key and show them how it is done."

The Shadowkhan bow to Prince Froggo and take the trio through the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Best Friends Reunite**

The J-Teens finally arrive at the science camp where Chrissie is going. It is called the "Green Valley Camp of Science and Exploration. Waiting for them outside the camp is Jade and her friend Jimmy.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" Colleen asked.

"Jimmy and I signed up for a two-week program. Remember?" Jade said.

"I forgot," Colleen said.

"Jimmy, these are the J-Teens, the group of friends I told you about," Jade introduced.

"Hi. Jade told me so much about you," Jimmy said.

"This camp rocks, Colleen!" Jade said with excitement, "We got to look at wild animals from a distance, learn about different rocks, and we got to go inside a cave! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're trying to find the Air Key," Drago said.

"Have you met Cody?" Colleen asked.

"Hi," Jade said to Cody.

"Jade, have seen a girl named Chrissie?"

"Chrissie? She's with the older kids on a different schedule, and we're bunkmates," Jade said, "Why?"

"She's the Holder of the Air Key," Colleen said.

"It's important we see her," Hsi Wu said, "Me especially."

"Focus, Hsi Wu," Cody said.

"She's at my bunk resting up," Jade said, "Follow me."

Jade took the J-Teens to their bunk. They went inside and see Chrissie sitting on one of the bottom bunk beds. She was working on some kind of invention when Colleen spoke to her.

"Hi, Chrissie," Colleen said.

"Colleen!" Chrissie yelled out as she ran to her and hugged her.

"How are you doing?" Colleen asked happily.

"Pretty good," Chrissie said.

"You remember me, right Girl?" Ice said as he walked toward her.

"Ice!" Chrissie said excitedly.

Chrissie hugs Ice, much to Hsi Wu's dismay. Then, he thought about what Jade mentioned earlier.

"Didn't Jade mention a cave when we got here?" he asked.

"Don't even think it, Unc," Drago said.

"We can catch up on old later, Chrissie," Colleen said, "Right now, you are in real trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

Suddenly, the Goblin Trio appears form out of nowhere.

"Trouble from us, Deary!" Baldro said.

"Baldro, how did you get here?!" Colleen asked with surprise.

"We had a ride from our new allies," Illry snickered then whistled.

Colleen had a confused look on her at first, but then she noticed that Cody, Drago, and Hsi Wu's shadows were getting bigger.

"Drago, your shadow is getting bigger!" Colleen warned.

Drago and the others saw this. Jade, Drago, and Hsi Wu realized what is going on.

"The Shadow khan!" the three yelled in unison.

"Shadow what?" Colleen said.

"Talk later!" Jade shouted out.

The Shadow khan suddenly poofed out of the shadows and surrounded the gang. Hsi Wu and Ice each hold onto Chrissie's hand. They both noticed this and looked at each other suspiciously. Jade and Jimmy hid under the bed. Jade was dialing her cell phone for uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Enter the Shadow Khan**

The Shadow Khan slowly approach the J-Teens as they have them surrounded.

"Who are they, and what do they want?" Chrissie asked.

"Chrissie, they are after your Celtic necklace!" Colleen said, "Run!"

Chrissie tried to run out the back door, but more Shadow Khan popped in and grabbed her. Chrissie screamed a little but it was enough to get Hsi Wu and Ice's attention.

"Chrissie!" Ice and Hsi Wu said in unison.

They both try to run to her but the Shadow Khan block their way.

"Drago, don't you think you and Hsi Wu should…you know," Colleen suggested.

"Right!" the two demons said in unison.

They both transformed into their demon forms. This surprised both Jimmy and Chrissie, leaving them with shocked looks in their eyes. The J-Teens took on the Shadow Khan. Colleen was blocking their blows and throwing them to the ground; Cody was ramming them like a rampaging bull; Ice was showing them his moves the hard way but swipe kicking them and fist-striking them; Drago was blasting them with fireballs; and Hsi Wu kept whacking them with his wings and tail. Colleen saw a few ninjas going after Chrissie.

"They are going after Chrissie!" she shouted, "Stop those ninjas!"

"With pleasure!" Hsi Wu said.

Hsi Wu flew up and rammed the ninjas. Hsi Wu was holding onto Chrissie.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Chrissie said.

This caused Ice to look at them with jealousy while he fights. The J-Teens continue to fight until Uncle's voice started to chant out of nowhere. Jade has him on her cell phone, and he began to cast a chi spell to make the Shadow Khan disappear.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao." he chanted, "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao."

The Shadow Khan suddenly faded out. The Goblin Trio has become fearful.

"We're out of here!" Baldro said.

The Goblin Trio teleports out. Ice runs over to Chrissie to make sure she's okay.

"Chrissie, did they hurt you?" Ice said.

Hsi Wu pushes Ice away from her.

"She is safe and sound, thanks to your favorite sky demon," Hsi Wu bragged.

The rest of the team and Jade give him a "how does his brain function" looks.

"Thanks for the save, Jade," Colleen said.

"Don't thank me; thank Uncle and his caller Chi Spell," Jade said.

"Can I talk to him?" Colleen said.

Jade gives Colleen her cell phone.

"Uncle, I suppose Jade filled you in what happened here," Colleen said, "Who were those ninjas?"

"They are called Shadow Khan," Drago said, "My father use to summon them to do their muscle work."

"They are shadow ninjas with no free will of their own," Uncle said on the phone, "They can be summoned when one feels the darkness within."

"How are the goblins able to summon them?" Colleen said, "I thought they can't use Chinese magic."

"They must be using a magic channeling spell," Uncle informed, "Using a spell would allow anyone magical access to other powers, no matter the origin. One more thing, it could only be done by the one with the most power and enough magical experience."

"The Goblin Prince must have decided to give Larry, Moe, and Curly assistance," Cody said.

"How do we stop the Magic Channeling Spell?" Colleen asked.

"You leave your grandfather, Tohru, and Uncle to worry about that," Uncle said, "Right now; you have to guard Chrissie and her necklace from them. The Shadow Khan are known to pop out of the shadows."

"Right now, I'm more worried about who's gonna protect her from Hsi Wu," Colleen said, "He's been hovering over her, and it seems to be making Ice totally jealous. What do I do if a fight ensues?"

"You're on your own with that dilemma," Uncle said, "Not even chi spells could fix a problem like that. Got to go."

Uncle hangs up the phone. Colleen gives the phone back to Jade. Chrissie walks up to Colleen with a surprise look.

"We owe you an explanation, Chrissie" Colleen said.

"Start by telling me why that weird bat thing keeps looking at me strangely," Chrissie said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Hsi Wu vs. Strikemaster Ice**

A few moments have passed, and Colleen has already explained to Chrissie about Drago and his uncle, the four keys, the goblins, and why they were after her.

"This is a lot to take in, Colleen," she said, "But I have been working on something that could help with the goblins. I was working on it when you came in."

Chrissie takes out the device she was making.

"What is it?" Drago asked.

"It's a sonic boomer," Chrissie said, "It can generate loud vibrations that can scare away anything with acute hearing. Perfect if someone has a pest problem."

"Can it work on bat-like demons?" Colleen asked jokingly while looking at Hsi Wu.

Hsi Wu raspberry at her. Ice sat next to her.

"You still the smart one, Chrissie," Ice said to her.

"Thanks, Ice," Chrissie said to him.

Seeing Ice and Chrissie together made Hsi Wu a little angry.

"So how are you guys gonna guard Chrissie if the counselors find out you're here?" Jimmy asked.

"Captain Black has already signed us up for this camp," Colleen said, "We're gonna be working undercover as campers."

"Cool!" Jimmy and Jade shouted, "Which session?"

"The survival division," Colleen said.

Then, they heard the whistle blow outside. One of the camp counselors wanted the campers out of the bunk. The J-Teens, Chrissie, Jade, and Jimmy came out.

"Welcome to Green Valley Camp of Science and Exploration, Newcomers!" The counselor said, "I am counselor Rick Simmons. Here, science is not just about computers and electricity; it is also about study of nature and how things work to your advantage or for others. The Survival Group will learn about using surroundings in case there's trouble; the science group will be learning about invention and innovation; and the exploration group will be learning about nature and its surroundings. We will start with the Rock Climbing Course for the survival group."

"Yes! It's my chance to show Chrissie I'm the man," Ice said excitedly.

"Not if I get up top first, Ice!" Hsi Wu said.

They both give each other the evil eye. Later, they went to the Rock Climbing Wall. Rick was just going over the rules.

"The rules are simple," he said, "There's to be no tripping, no cheating, and no dangerous stunts. First one to the top is the winner. Who would like to go first?"

"I will," Ice and Hsi Wu both say in unison.

Both give each other angry looks, causing concern for the rest of the team.

"Why do I have a feeling that a war is about to start?" Cody said.

Hsi Wu and Ice put their harnesses on. Chrissie came by to watch the whole thing.

"I just gotta beat this dude and impress Chrissie," Ice said to himself.

"Speak for yourself, Human!" Hsi Wu said after hearing, "Once I win, Chrissie will be with the better man."

"Over my dead body yo!"

Ice and Hsi Wu were all set for the climb. Rick blew the whistle. Hsi Wu and Ice began to climb up the wall as the crowd cheers for them. Ice was already in the lead. He looked down and saw Chrissie looking at him. Then, Hsi Wu changed his foot into a demon foot and pulled Ice from the ankle forcibly, causing him to fall. Hsi Wu made it to the top and won while Ice was literally hanging. Hsi Wu looked down, saw Chrissie, and winked at her. This made her a little nervous. It has been like this between Hsi Wu and Ice throughout the day. Ice tripped Hsi Wu during the obstacle course; Hsi Wu bumped him during the rope climbing event, causing them to get tied up; and Ice beat him silly during the jousting tournament.

It was already nightfall, and the J-Teens were already heading. They were all tired after the long day.

"It was brutal today, Drago," Colleen stated.

"The competitions or watching Hsi Wu and Ice duke it out?" Drago asked.

"The last one."

Ice angrily approached Drago as they walk back to the cabins.

"Dang, D!" he yelled, "Your uncle's really getting' up my grill!"

"I'm not surprised, Ice," Drago said, "My dad use to tell me that Hsi Wu use to act like that toward every girl he's met before he got banished."

"How many?" Colleen asked.

"My dad said he dated sixty-eight girls, mostly human girls" Drago said.

"That two-timing bat face!" Colleen shouted.

"Now you know how I felt," Jade said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6: Guarding Chrissie**

That night, the boys were in their cabin asleep. Ice wakes up a little and finds Hsi Wu's bed empty.

"Bat-Dudes gone?" Ice said then realizes where he went, "I think I know where he's at."

Ice takes his shirt and puts it on. At the Girls' Cabin, Jade was asleep already. Colleen and Chrissie were just talking about what happened today.

"I'm sorry about today, Chrissie," Colleen said, "Not much goes on in Hsi Wu's head."

"I know he was just showing off in front of me," Chrissie said, "What made him think I would like him if I just met him?"

"Tch. Any guys you do like?" Colleen asked.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Chrissie said.

"Scout's honor," Colleen promised.

"I kind of Ice a little. You remember all those times he stuck up for me against the bullies who picked on me. One in particular."

"Stacey?"

"Yeah. He always seems to come to my rescue whenever I'm in trouble."

Colleen reaches to the lamp and turns off the light.

"Good night, Chrissie," Colleen said.

"Good night, Colleen."

The two friends went right to sleep. Outside the cabin, Hsi Wu was in demon form and ready to make his move on Chrissie. He was trying to pick the lock on the door to the girls' cabin.

"You like me, Chrissie," he said, "You just don't know it yet, but tonight, I'll take you to that cave Jade spoke of and give you a romantic night you won't forget."

Hsi Wu was pulling the door opened when it is slammed shut by a hand. He looked and saw Ice.

"No way I'm lettin' a playboy like you near my girl!" he said angrily.

"Why would Chrissie want to be with you when she could be with someone who can take her places?" Hsi Wu talked back.

"You mean take so you get up in grill!"

"There's no female who has ever resisted me, Boy! I come from Demon Royalty, while you are a mere pizza boy who dropped out of kung fu school. You feel me, Bro!"

That comment really made Ice mad.

"That's it! It's on now, Bat!" he yelled angrily as he jumped him.

Off screen, the two began to fight and struggle against each other. Back in the cabin, Colleen and Jade woke up to the noise.

"Sounds like the duel-namic duo are at it," Jade remarked.

"You better wait here, Jade," Colleen said, "I'll go and break up their squabble."

"No way am I gonna miss this adventure like I missed the others," Jade said as she ran in front of Colleen. Colleen has a plan to get Jade to stay put.

"Okay, Jade, you can come,"

"Huh?"

"I can't trust a kid your age to an important task."

"What task, Colleen?"

"The Shadowkhan's prime objective is to take Chrissie's necklace. We need someone who knows the Shadowkhan to guard Chrissie in case they come back, where the fighting scene will take place."

"Ooh! Can I guard Chrissie? I know a lot about the Shadowkhan!"

"If you feel you're tough enough, Jade."

"Oh I'm tough alright. You can count on me to guard Chrissie."

"I know it."

Colleen leaves with a devious smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7: Midnight Brawls**

Hsi Wu and Ice were really going at it. Ice judo-slammed Hsi Wu to the ground. Then, Hsi Wu pushed Ice with his foot. He got up and tried to punch him, but Ice blocked it. He swipe kicks the Sky Demon. Then, they wrestle each other on the ground. Drago, Cody, Jimmy, and Colleen ran to them to stop the fight. Cody pulled Ice off of Hsi Wu while Drago pulled his uncle away from Ice.

"Break it up, You Two!" Drago yelled out.

"He started it Yo!" Ice said.

"Me?! You're the one who got in the way of my Chrissie and me!" Hsi Wu shouted out.

"You and I are gonna have a serious talk, Unc!" Drago said.

Drago pulled his uncle by the arm and dragged him away from the others.

"Just what were you doing, Ice?" Cody asked.

"That bat tried to sneak into the Girls' Cabin so he could spirit Chrissie away," Ice explained, "I was tryin' to stop him."

"Well you two didn't have to fight about it," Colleen said, "I don't think Chrissie would have liked it if she found out you fought over her like a toy. Besides, she doesn't like the way Hsi Wu has been hitting on her anyway. He was loosing his chance from the start."

"That's good to here," Ice said.

Meanwhile, Drago was shouting at his youngest uncle about the way he's behaving.

"You've been acting like an immature child since we got here, Unc!" he lectured, "We are here to keep the goblins from getting the fourth key, not for you to chase after a girl!"

"Drago, I was just going in to protect Chrissie from the Shadowkhan," Hsi Wu said.

"But who's gonna protect her from your womanizing ways? The women of this modern time are different from ancient times, Unc. They are no longer possessions you can claim as your own."

Hsi Wu was about to say something when they heard a scream coming from the Girls' cabin. Drago and Hsi Wu ran back. Cody was struggling to unlock the door.

"What's going on?" Drago asked.

"The Shadowkhan are inside the cabin, and they locked the door!" Cody said.

"Jade and Chrissie are inside!" Colleen yelled.

"Oh no!" Jimmy and Ice yelled in unison.

"Stand back, Guys!" Drago said, "I got a way of opening doors."

Drago kicked the door down karate-style, causing it to break open. The Shadowkhan have Chrissie surrounded while Jade fought them off.

"Hiyaa!" Jade shouted as she fought off the Shadowkhan. The Goblin Trio is also present.

"Shadowkhan, attack the J-Teens!" Baldro commanded.

More Shadowkhan surround the J-Teens.

"Chrissie, unleash your air powers!" Colleen said to Chrissie.

"Right! You told me about that!" Chrissie said as she waved her arm.

Chrissie kept waving her arms until she was able to blow the Shadowkhan away from her.

"She has realized her powers! Stop her!" Illry shouted out.

Shadowkhan began to fight the J-Teens again. Jimmy ran over to the back door and opened.

"We better run!" Jimmy said.

Chrissie, Jade, and Jimmy were about to run for it until all three goblins grabbed them. Illry grabbed Jade; Mump grabbed Jimmy; and Baldro grabbed Chrissie.

"We got the Air Holder!" Baldro shouted to the Shadowkhan, "Time to get back to the hideout in the woods."

The Shadowkhan used the shadows to travel through, The Goblin Trio followed while carrying their hostages.

"NO!" Colleen shouted as they disappeared.

"Chrissie!" Ice shouted out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8: Cave Fight**

A few minutes later, Colleen was trying to contact her grandfather on her cell phone. Ice was using Uncle's two finger hit on himself and saying "ow" each time he does it. Drago saw this and grabs his wrist to stop him.

"Ice, stop," Drago said.

"No!" Ice yelled, "I have it coming! Ow! I had the chance to guard Chrissie and keep a close eye on her! Ow! But did I? No! All because of a rivalry with Hsi Wu! Now the goblins are one step closer to freeing their leader, and who knows what they will do to Chrissie when their done with her! Ow!"

"Ice, we'll get Chrissie back," Drago said, "Remember, Jade is with her."

"Besides, it isn't entirely your fault," Colleen said, "It is mostly Bat-Fink's fault too. If he had focused more about the mission and left Chrissie alone instead of treating her like a possession, Chrissie would still be here."

"Make my conscience bother me more why don't you!" Hsi Wu said.

Colleen's phone rang until her grandpa answered.

"Hello," Angus answered.

"Grandpa, it's me," Colleen said, "Listen, the goblins took Chrissie, Jade, and Jimmy. They said they were going to their hideout in the woods. We need your help in finding that hideout."

"Oh no!" Angus said, "I think I may know what the goblins are talking about. According to recent research we've done, goblins are more at home in rocky regions, mostly in caves."

"I think I know where the goblins have gone," Colleen said, "Jade mentioned a cave that is not too far from the camp. They could have gone there."

"Uncle is already working on a spell that will disrupt the Goblin's control over the Shadowkhan," Angus informed, "It can be activated by sunlight, but you have to stall the Shadowkhan until then. One more thing, we packed something in your backpack incase of emergencies."

Colleen looked into her back pack. In it are the Rabbit, Ox, Snake, Monkey, Dragon, Pig, and Rooster talismans. At the cave not far from the camp, Jade, Jimmy, and Chrissie were tied at their wrists and ankles as Baldro. He was admiring the Air Key.

"Finally, we've gotten a key to the doorway," he boasted, "And if the J-Teens want their friends back, they have to hand over the rest of the keys to us."

"But they are on lockdown at Section 13, Baldro," Illry reminded.

"That's their problem."

Mump was observing Chrissie.

"You seem pretty pleasant on the eyes, Lovely," he said.

"Stay away from her, You Ugly Elf!" Jimmy said.

Mump grabbed Jimmy by the shirt.

"You better watch your tongue, Brat!"

Suddenly, something came zooming in. It was the J-Teens using the Rabbit talisman.

"Chrissie!" Ice and Colleen shouted in unison as they ran to untie her. Unfortunately, Baldro blocked their way.

"Shadowkhan, attack!" he commanded.

The Shadowkhan appeared out of the shadows and attack the J-Teens once again.

"Get your talismans, Guys!" Colleen said as she threw the talismans to her friends.

Drago grabbed the Snake Talisman; Cody got the Ox talisman, Ice got the Dragon Talisman; Colleen took the Monkey Talisman; Jade got the Rooster Talisman; Chrissie got the Rabbit Talisman; and Jimmy got the Pig Talisman. Hsi Wu felt left out that he didn't get a talisman.

"Hey! What about me?!" he asked.

Jimmy used his heat beam eye blast to cut the ropes on him, Jade, and Chrissie. Some Shadowkhan jumped toward them. Jade used the Rooster talisman to levitate the ninjas away from them. Chrissie was confused by what she has to do with her talisman.

"What do I do with my talisman?" Chrissie said.

"It's superspeed!" Jade said, "Just touch and use it to ram the Shadowkhan."

Chrissie activated the talisman and rammed a few ninjas. The Goblin Trio has her surrounded. Then, as they got closer to her, they get clobbered by an invisible force. Drago reappeared, showing the Snake Talisman and Chrissie's key. More Shadowkhan popped in from behind her, but they got blasted by Ice and the Dragon Talisman. He ran to Chrissie to make sure she's okay.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Ice asked with concern.

"I'm fine Ice," Chrissie replied.

Hsi Wu was a little disappointed about this, so he decides to take it out on the Shadowkhan that surrounded him by unleashing his screech. This caused not only the Shadowkhan, but also the goblins to hold their ears tight. The Goblin Trio looked like they were in pain. This gave Chrissie an idea. Jimmy heat-beamed a few ninjas while Jade has his back.

"Does this happen to you a lot, Jade?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep."

"Cool!"

Colleen turned into an elephant using the Monkey Talisman and swiped the Shadowkhan away from Jade and Jimmy. She changed back and noticed that the sun is rising. Then, they saw the Shadowkhan begin to fade away.

"Looks like your time is up," Colleen remarked.

"Noooooooooo!!!" Baldro screamed out as the Shadowkhan are gone.

"Ooh! Defeated by the Uncster!" Jade remarked.

"We can still get the Air Key!" Illry said angrily.

They were running toward Chrissie, but she got out her sonic device and pushed a button, releasing a high frequency sound. The Trio is screaming in pain.

"My Ears! MY EARRRRRRS!!!" Baldro screamed.

He got out a vile and created a smokescreen to disappear with Illry and Mump. After they were gone, Chrissie ran up to Ice and hugged him. Hsi Wu then approached them.

"Chrissie, now that this ordeal is over, you wanna have dinner with me?" he asked with a smile.

"Please. I barely know you," Chrissie said.

"Oooh. Dropped big time," Drago teased.

Hsi Wu growled in disappointement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9: Hsi Wu's Punishment**

The Goblin Trio returned to the hideout to talk to their boss. Froggo is not very happy.

"You idiots!" he screamed, "Now the J-Teens have all four keys in lockdown! Why is good help hard to find?!"

"It's not our fault, Sire! The Shadowkhan abandoned us!" Illry explained.

"What happened?" Baldro asked the Prince.

"Someone disrupted my magic channel and made me lose control!" Froggo said angrily.

"Rest assured, Sire; we'll get all four keys somehow!" Baldro promised.

A few hours later, the J-Teens return to Section 13 and put Chrissie's key in the glass case with the others.

"Captain Black, what will stop the Goblin Trio from penetrating the vault?" Colleen asked.

"I helped Captain Black add my sonic device as a new security feature," Chrissie informed.

"The minute those goblins set foot, they will activate the alarm and get one major earache."

"If you guys excuse me, Ice says he want to take me over to the skate park and teach me a few things," Chrissie informed.

She ran and got all of her skate gear. Ice was already waiting at the front. Chrissie walked up to him, and they both left together. Hsi Wu is still disappointed that Chrissie rejected him for Ice. She's the second to reject him.

"I can't believe I actually got rejected! How can my day get worse?!" Hsi Wu said in dismay.

"It's gonna get worse, Hsi Wu," Jade said.

She and Colleen had really big pillows with them and showed angry looks.

"You still need to be punished for trying to stealing Chrissie away from Ice," Colleen said angrily.

Jackie asked, "So you two plan to punish him with a pillow fight?"

"Actually, Jackie, Colleen suggested a pillow slaughterfest," Jade said.

They begin to beat Hsi Wu with the pillows, He was screaming in agony.

"OW! OW! STOP! OW! OOH! You hurt my wing!!!!" he screamed.

Jackie and Captain Black were watching in agony.


End file.
